En ese instante pleno, se sintieron irisados
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: Nada dice más de uno mismo que el trato a los demás. Doce interacciones, doce instantes, sobre una Hikari para otra Hikari.


Fic raro, de vez en cuando hacen falta. Escrito casi en el último momento, debo reconocer. Llevaba un par de meses con ideas rondándome —y no, ninguna era esta—, pero también con un gran bloqueo. Espero que esté a la altura y, si no, silbemos y recordemos tiempos mejores :D

Advertencia: los drabbles no necesariamente siguen una temporalidad lineal.

.·.·.

Para HikariCaelum, por ser de esas personas que hacen afortunado a quien las conoce

.·.·.

 **En ese instante pleno,**

 **se sintieron irisados**

 **.**

 **I**

 **.**

—¿Cuántos años tiene la fotografía más vieja del mundo?

Hikari se detiene.

—Debería saberlo —comenta después de unos segundos—. Pero no lo sé. Recuérdame que lo busque.

Nunca le ha importado, pero ahora la duda la atraviesa como una flecha uniendo su pecho y su cerebro.

—Si tuviéramos uno de esos móviles —dice Takeru señalando con la mirada a una chica que teclea sin cesar—, ya lo sabríamos.

Hikari se cruza de brazos y lo mira con seriedad.

—Habló el chico de la estilográfica y el reloj de pared.

—La gente cambia.

Ella sonríe solo con los labios.

 **.**

 **II**

 **.**

—Mi cabello nunca volverá a ser como antes —dice Mimi, en lugar de llorar.

Deja de mirarse al espejo y suspira con resignación. Hikari la observa en silencio.

—¿Recuerdas cómo brillaba? Llegaba a cualquier parte, sacudía un poco la cabeza y ya, solo eso. ¿Por qué algo tan pequeño y tonto bastaba para que me quisiesen? Nunca debió ser así. Ahora sabría qué hacer.

Hikari le coloca unos mechones detrás de su oreja y le sonríe. Por un momento, es suficiente para asegurarle que la querrá hasta el fin de los días y ambas, como siempre, brillan.

 **.**

 **III**

 **.**

—Nunca te imaginé de policía, ni con Miyako. Tenías razón, mi intuición no funciona cuando se trata de ti, parece.

Ken piensa en ello.

—Yo no te imaginé de maestra.

—¿No? Eso sí que es raro. Todos me imaginaban de maestra.

—Podría ser que todos se equivocasen. Incluso tú. —Lo mira perpleja. Ken ríe—. No, pero sí creí que seguirías con la fotografía. Me gustaban las fotos que hacías… a otros.

—Bueno, sigo con ello también. Suelo llevar la cámara a todas partes. Justo hoy no. Solo la del móvil. Pero es verdad, ¿eh? La llevo siempre conmigo.

Y se hicieron una foto porque Ken, de pronto, olvidó que no le gustaba eso.

 **.**

 **IV**

 **.**

—¿Ya lo sabes?

—¿El qué?

—La fotografía más antigua del mundo, ¿recuerdas? Esa que debías buscar.

La flecha de la ignorancia vuelve a atravesarla.

—¡No! Pero ¿cómo no me lo recordaste antes? Mira que eres despistado. Ay, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Takeru inclina la cabeza y balancea un teléfono móvil a pocos centímetros de ella.

—Lo acabo de averiguar. —Sonríe—. Lo sé y tú todavía no lo sabes.

—Pero eso es hacer trampa. Además de despistado, eres un tramposo. Te volverás adicto a las redes y te excusarás con que estás promocionando tu novela, ya verás.

Takeru se encoge de hombros y la besa. Acaba de olvidar cuál era la fotografía más antigua del mundo.

 **.**

 **V**

 **.**

Hace años que Yamato no toca nada original. Pero como mínimo, una vez por año, lo sigue intentando.

—Yo creo que está muy bien —opina Hikari.

Yamato escribe con énfasis en una libreta apoyada en su muslo. Termina la frase, se rasca la nuca y mordisquea el bolígrafo.

—No, no está bien. Nunca podré acabar esta canción. Falla aquí, escucha. —Hikari cierra los ojos para concentrarse en la melodía, aunque no sabe de música—. No sé arreglarlo.

—Tal vez sepas el año que viene. Este puedes llevarla a ver las estrellas. Recuerdo que siempre me preguntaba cómo poder ver a lo lejos, hasta ese lugar al que había ido su papá.

Yamato comprende entonces que nunca volverá a marcharse.

 **.**

 **VI**

 **.**

—Pero ¿recuerdas la primera fotografía que hiciste? —pregunta Ken.

—No estoy segura. Recuerdo bien una, la que me hizo enamorarme de esto. Pensé que era perfecta. No lo era, claro. Lo fue durante unos segundos. Me acuerdo de querer mostrar a todo el mundo lo perfecta que era.

—Nadie recuerda cuándo nació.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta Hikari y ajusta la luz.

—Aprendemos a desconfiar de nuestros recuerdos pero, si ellos nos abandonan, dejamos de existir. Sin ellos, no somos. Tal vez sea la verdad que buscamos, después de todo.

Hikari asiente, aunque no le ha dado tiempo a entenderlo.

—Ni siquiera las fotografías son siempre sinceras —dice enfocando el objetivo—, y quedan para la posteridad.

Dispara. Ken no necesita forzar la sonrisa, se dibuja como verdad.

 **.**

 **VII**

 **.**

—Supongo que piensas que soy lo peor por no haber ido. No tengo excusa. Quiero decir, no tengo una excusa buena. No me mires así. No lo soporto.

—No te miro de ningún modo, Miya —dice Hikari con sinceridad.

—Para ti es fácil porque nunca dices nada inapropiado. Pero yo… yo sé que en esa clase de situaciones solo estorbo. Y, ahora, ya es tarde, ¿no crees? Ya todo ha pasado. ¿Qué voy a decirle ahora?

—Simplemente eso. Que no lo soportaste. Que te alegras de que no sea tarde para darle un abrazo. Y es que no lo es.

Miyako se asusta con sus palabras. Y, a la vez, la alivian.

 **.**

 **VIII**

 **.**

—¿Volveremos alguna vez al mercado de antigüedades? —Echar de menos ese hábito abandonado le desconcierta.

—Volveremos. Cuando reconozcas la…

Hikari lo corta:

—Olvídalo. Ya no quiero saber nada de la fotografía más antigua del mundo.

Takeru no duda en preguntar el motivo.

—Quizás sea una mentira. Y de llenar mi cabeza con mentiras, prefiero imaginarlas. Quizá fotografiaron un cielo despejado muy azul y al revelarse gris creyeron que algo salió mal.

Takeru se lleva la mano al mentón, pensativo.

—Podría ser, ¿me dejas escribir sobre ello? Estoy sin ideas.

—Claro, buscas y sabes tantas cosas que ya no necesitas tener ideas para pasar el rato.

—Eh, tú eres la tramposa. Adaptas la forma de pensar de los niños y, claro, así también yo.

Hikari le lanza un cojín.

—Tú sí que eres un niño.

Ambos discuten, como niños, y se van a jugar, como adultos.

 **.**

 **IX**

 **.**

Todos dicen a Koushiro que no fue culpa suya. Él simplemente niega, tantas veces lo hace que sigue haciéndolo incluso cuando ya no le hablan.

—Pude haberlo evitado. No consideré las variables suficientes. Fue mi culpa.

Pero se lo repiten. «No, no fue culpa tuya. Nosotros tampoco nos dimos cuenta».

Koushiro no entiende, porque era él quien siempre identificaba los errores. Era así como debía haber sido.

Hikari se sienta a su lado y le habla con firmeza:

—Sí, pudiste haberlo evitado. Pero ya no puedes.

Para Koushiro eso es del todo lógico y, al sentir su abrazo, lo acepta.

 **.**

 **X**

 **.**

—Mamá, tengo que decirte un secreto: dentro del jarrón hay un fantasma. —Le enseña un dibujo que muestra una túnica blanca con manchas de barro.

Hikari se tapa la boca con la mano, sorprendida.

—¿Un fantasma? ¡Qué miedo!

—¡No! No tengo miedo del fantasma. Es mi amigo. Es un viejo pirata y vivió tantas aventuras como vosotros. Pero vosotros, ¡más!

—Ah, bueno, si sois amigos, está bien.

—Sí, está guay. Ah, y, se me olvidaba, esta mañana tenía sed, tropezó conmigo y tiró mi zumo sobre los papeles de papá. Pero ya he hablado con él para que no lo vuelva a hacer. Los fantasmas no necesitan beber, es tonto.

Hikari le garantiza que su secreto está a salvo y a cambio le pide que no crezca nunca.

 **.**

 **XI**

 **.**

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan alegre en un momento así? —Hikari habla sin pensar y vuelve a abrazarse las piernas.

Taichi le acaricia la mejilla húmeda.

—Porque una niña me dijo una vez que me alquilaba un garaje para los días tristes. Dijo que podía ir allí de vez en cuando, siempre que quisiera, para ver que todos seguían donde siempre. Que aparcarlos era algo muy necesario, porque, de lo contrario, arrastrábamos esos días con nosotros. El precio de ese garaje era sonreír a los demás y esa niña ha resultado ser una adulta que alquiló demasiadas plazas y se quedó sin ninguna. Y eso no es justo.

 **.**

 **XII**

 **.**

—Se me acaba de ocurrir una más importante, ¿cuál será la última fotografía del mundo? —pregunta Takeru.

—Una gran explosión, ¿tal vez? Siempre que haya una explosión, habrá alguien fotografiándola, aunque sea el fin del mundo.

—¿Explosión? Demasiado simple, estás algo floja hoy.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Un alien fotografiándose a sí mismo después de invadir la Tierra?

Takeru imagina la situación.

—Frío, frío. Helado, vaya.

—¡Me rindo! Espero que no me respondas con el teléfono en la mano.

—Descuida, la fotografía desaparecerá mucho antes que nuestra especie, estoy seguro. Tarde o temprano, algo lo sustituirá.

—¿Escribirás sobre ello?

—No creo, otra vez vuelve a interesarme el pasado y su forma de viajar en el tiempo mediante objetos. El futuro puede esperar.

Hikari siente envidia y miedo de las fotografías poco sinceras que los sobrevivirán. Su rostro arde y se pregunta qué pasará con ellas, quién las verá, qué entenderán al hacerlo, qué lograrán saber. Mentiras, verdades, mentiras a medias. Al rato decide que no es algo importante.

—Y el presente siempre lo tenemos —concluye.

Mientras, Takeru crea un relato con la lista de la compra.

.

.

 **Querida Hikari Caelum:**

Quise hacer algo complicado, salió algo simple… que acabo siendo bastante complicado. Me hubiese gustado que quedase más extenso, pero así fue.

Supongo que reconoces el título. Me debatí entre plagiar a Michael Ende o a ti (ese es el nivel al que te debato). Decidí plagiarte a ti porque él nunca me ha mandado un mp ni felicitado un cumpleaños. Después, tuve la gran idea de cambiar «inmortales» por «irisados» para llamar homenaje a este plagio descarado. Homenaje siempre suena mejor.

Muchas felicidades, espero que pases un día fantástico y un año mejor que los anteriores y algo peor que los que vendrán. No tengo más que decir, ya está dicho en el texto —a buen entendedor… y tú lo eres—, así que, gracias a todos por leer.


End file.
